when_spik_met_veshfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickles Dee Wolfwod
|image = |caption = Christmas Spirit in the flesh |fullname = Nickles Dee Wolfwod |alias = Santana's Little Helper Matron Wolfwod That One Guy |age = Timeless |species = Real Human Bean Elf |homeplanet = Gunsmonk |hair = Black |eyes = Sunglasses |height = Tall |weight = Fine |affiliation = Outlaw Bebop Camel Nudist Beach YMCA Christmas |profession = Nudist Christmas Singer VCR Owner Gang Boss |weapons = Over Sized Religious Icons Sacks of Kids and Soup Cans His wonderful baritone Encyclopedic Knowledge of VCR Movies Rap }} Nickles Dee Wolfwod is a devout catholic who is a friend of Vesh. After getting almost no lines, disappearing into the ether for a long period of time, and coming back to zero applause, he was given his own hit spinoff where he leads his own gang of young Christian and demon men who share their love of the holiday season with all of space america. Biography Nickles Dee Wolfwod was born to a highly successful family of atheists, and for his early childhood lived a peaceful and sheltered life. However, his sanctity was shattered when it was discovered that his father was in fact not the one he had grown up with, but that his mother's pregnancy had resulted from an affair with Santa, which she continued in secret. In fact, it later became the inspiration for the song 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus and Also Doing Other Unsavory Things I Won't Recount Like The French Edition Of Scrabble.' Instead of being traumatized however, Wolfwod embraced his Christmas Elven heritage and forsook his cushy life for a hard life on the road teaching everyone the true meaning of Christmas. This dream was put on hold when he met Vesh who had left the price tag on his shoes and Wolfwod followed him for over a year too self-conscious to tell him, but was later resumed when he formed his gang and invested his savings in a giant robot. Characteristics Appearance Wolfwod is a middle-aged slender man of average height. He has black hair, and naturally has a white beard but shaves it so as not to muffle his Christmas cheer. His slightly pointed ears belie his elfin heritage. He often can be seen wearing a suit with the collar open to flaunt his bare chest, which reflects light in over eighty colours invisible to the human eye. He appears to be wearing sunglasses to the casual viewer, but his best friends know that these are actually part of his face. This is why he never removes them, even indoors. Occasionally, Wolfwod will incorporate Christmas lights with his appearance, but Legato discourages him from doing this. Occasionally he can be found stark naked, with conveniently placed objects censoring his private parts in a comical and unlikely fashion. Personality Wolfwod is a kind young man, despite a long history of violence involving the use of large crosses stuffed with firearms and lots of sand. He is often cheerful and motivated, always looking forward to his next Christmas adventure, and indeed often has trouble sitting still. Wolfwod values his friends highly, even the Black Power Ranger who has been unresponsive ever since their trip to the donut factory. Wolfwod enjoys sharing his festive spirit, particularly the young, who he treats with care, stuffing them into burlap sacks where they are sheltered from the cold and have all the soup they can drink. Abilities Due to Santana being his father, Wolfwod can conjure festive paraphernalia from thin air, including candy canes and deer carcasses. Wolfwod can also cause a blizzard by singing 'Let it Snow' in A minor but this only works once a month and requires him to sacrifice the life of at least one snowman. He is highly athletic, capable of great feats such as dancing the YMCA for over 8 hours without rest. He is also a talented pilot, being lead driver of the church gundam and owning a motorcycle called Rodolpho. Trivia *Wolfwod is, like Jom, capable of breathing in space. *Wolfwod's favourite Christmas song is 'Muder on the Dance Floor' by Crush 40 and Hatsune Miku *Wolfwod has a bitter vendetta against the tooth fairy, who once stole his wallet and filled his mouth with human teeth while he was napping on a bench. *Wolfwod is penpals with Melly, who often sends him spaghetti stained pieces of paper to demonstrate her love. Wolfwod does not know how to say he finds Robo Melly more physically attractive. *Wolfwod stole a lot of the old gang's stuff when he left, thus his base is full of HILARIOUS throwbacks to single episodes. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Outlaw Bebop Camel Gang Category:Tirgun